


Don't hang up yet

by Agentari97



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, i dont know how to tag yet, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentari97/pseuds/Agentari97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Peggy Carter never thought in her whole life that she would ever be jealous of a man like Howard Stark. But today she is. And she hates this.</p><p>Modern Days AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't hang up yet

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS!!!: I just would like to say that english is NOT my first language and I DON'T have a BETA so mistakes are to be expected. Sorry! 
> 
>  
> 
> None of these characters belongs to me!!!!

“So... I saw Howard Stark today.”

“Yeah? Jarvis did mention that he was going to New York, I guess.”

She was going through her kitchen cabinets, looking for something to eat when Angie called. She puts her on speaker and decides to just make some eggs, easy and quick. 

“He tried to kiss me” wait, what?!

She turns off the stove and (accidentally) throws the spoon she was using with too much force on the sink (ok, _maybe_ it wasn’t an accident). Angie must have heard it because she asks “What was that?!” 

“He did what?!” And Peggy doesn’t mean to sound like she's snapping at her but she is pissed. She is more than pissed, actually. That little bastard! How dare he?! She fucking wants Angie, has wanted her for so so long and has been trying to come up with some kind of plan to tell her so and he just...He just kisses her?! He just goes there and kisses her! What is this?!

Honestly, Peggy Carter never thought in her whole life that she would ever be jealous of a man like Howard Stark. But today she is. And she hates this.

Angie lets out this dramatic sigh that is so her and says “I know, right?! We were talking and then he was just so close to my fac-”

She is grateful to have someone like Angie as her best friend. She is always telling her about every tiny detail of her life and Peggy loves that. She loves how Angie can trust her enough to tell her private feelings and experiences and she gladly listens to her (mostly, because she likes the sound of her voice)... But, right now, she doesn’t know how to tell Angie that she doesn’t want to know this. Doesn’t want to pic-

“So I might have punched him in the face.”

She was not expecting that.

“Oh” she wants to add a ‘good, he deserved that', she doesn’t though. But, yeah, that’s good. That’s pretty damn good. So good that she doesn’t know how to stop herself from smiling too hard.

“I didn’t want to kiss him. And I just- I don’t know what happened but- ugh I just punched him right in the face!” she lets out this little laugh, stops herself as if she’s doing something wrong but it's like she can’t help it and just starts laughing. Peggy laughs a little too. Couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. Angie’s laugh always _always_ manages to make Peggy smile, even when she doesn’t want to. (Good god, she’s so in love with this girl, it’s pathetic.) 

“Pegs, you still in there?” she says, still laughing, and Peggy takes her off speaker. 

“Yeah, I’m right here”

“Good” they talk more after that. It's mostly Angie talking and Peggy listening because she just doesn't really have anything to say. As much as she would like to, she can't share everything about her job with Angie. She tells her a few things but never too much. So she listens. She listens about the rehearsal of the show that Angie just got in (“You better get your ass in here and see me English or I swea-“ “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, you know that”), the bad salad she was served ("Can't you believe that? I worked for 3 years in that damn restaurant and what do I get? A bad salad") and the many other things that Angie feels like sharing today.

After Angie gets ready for bed, they go a little quiet and then Angie yawns. 

“Are you tired? Must be pretty late in there.” She checks the time. It is late. “I’m going to hang up, you should sleep.”

“No” she says lazily and Peggy smiles (because she’s always so cute) “Don’t hang up yet.” there is a pause and Peggy can hear her moving “Don’t leave me.” (And also so dramatic)

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you thought of it :)


End file.
